Constant Changes
by itsmaddi3
Summary: It all happened the day they defeated HIM, less crime and more peace.. or so they thought. Now after 2 years, of the Summer of their Sophomore year, strange occurrences start popping up. The girls have so many questions that are slowly getting answered. But what if they're too late? Plus there are NEW members, and crazy new mysteries to solve! *Follow along for more answers*
1. High School

**First story!**

 ****I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M SAYING IT!****

 **Enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW****

 **Note: They are in 2nd/3rd year of High School**

 **Momoko's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh, why now?It's Lunch Period!I quickly ran in the bathroom and pressed the "Transform" button. I was quickly surrounded by a flurry of pink light. I soon opened my compact and saw Bubbles face. "Bubbles! Where are you?"

"Outside the Sweet Shop, come here quick! Buttercup is here! AHHHH!", screamed Bubbles. I then saw a Mo-Bot attacking destroying a building. Then Buttercup was smashing her hammer against the metal. Then some screaming.

"On my way!", I quickly flew over to where the battle was. "Mojo, typical. All right! I'm here and ready to fight!" I summoned my pink yo-yo and flung it to Mojo's Robot's glass barrier. The glass shattered and I heard Mojo yell.

"AHHH! You stinky puffs! Get away from me, Mojo!", yelled Mojo. Mojo started to press buttons sending rockets were flying towards us.

"Bubble Catcher!", yelled Bubbles.

"Why don't YOU get away from US banana breath?", then Buttercup swung her hammer into the Robot and sent it flying into the sky.

"Hahaha!", we all high-fived.

"Lets get going. Last period is about to start.", we all flew away from the scene.

 _**Back at School**_

 **Miyako's POV**

So pretty! The flowers are blooming and the birds are chirping. I love Spring. Even if it occasionally rains. As I arrived at my locker I quickly did a check on my hair. Still curly and neat. Perfect!

"Mm! Yummy!', I then saw Momoko stuffing her face with a candy bar.

"Momo? Why are you eating? The bell is going to ring."

"I know! But I had to ditch lunch for the monkey", she says frowning.

"Oh well h-" Ring!(x3)

"Class, tomorrow the Chapt. test is cancelled. Not much is going on since school will soon be out. So bring a book, there will be a free period of reading. Everyone cheered at the news of no test. I sighed, I guess I can now focus on my fashion sketches. Then the bell rang and we were dismissed.

 **Kaoru's POV**

Yes, no test! Now I can finally practice for my soccer team or skate at the park. Ring! Ring! Ring! We were walking out of the school, out of the blue Momoko asks if we wanted to go to the Lab. Jesus, I barely got a chance to enjoy my day.

"Let's go! I need to see if Ken took my bake goods!" I rolled my eyes and just continued walking past her.

"Whatever, I just want to go home and watch the game."

"Well, Kaoru-Chan, you can watch the game at the Lab. And your brothers won't be there."

"Fine."

"Yay!", They said jumping up and down. "Maybe we can look for new outfits for you!"

"What? You said if I didn't wear 'boy' clothes so much you'd lay off!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but maybe you can step it up, like dresses. Or skirts!"Miyako said.

"Hell no." I didn't actually mind the jeans and shirts, but no way was I wearing dresses and skirts. I smirked, "If you can beat me there!"

"Wha-? _KAORU_! Wait for us!", yelled Momoko. I ignored her and kept on running. Maybe if I get there fast enough, I can catch the game before they keep me from watching.

"Beat you!", I smiled proudly as I saw them barely jogging up the hill.

"Sheesh, you should've told us _BEFORE YOU RAN_!", yelled Momoko.

I rolled my eyes, "You're just too slow. Fat from too many sweets, huh Momoko?"

"Am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Girls, stop it! You're acting like babies! Let's just go inside, NOW!" Then Miyako stomped off into the Lab.

"Whatever, mom.", I said rolling my eyes as I followed her in. I then heard Momoko giggle. I glared and stuck out my tongue, why do I even bother with these two.

"Hello Girls!"

"Hey Professor. Hey Ken."

"Rwoof! Hey da-wan!"

"Hey Peach!"

I went into the Living room and turned on the T.V. Yes! I didn't miss that much. Score! Yeah! 17 point lead! Beat that jackasses

"What the?", I ran to where everyone was and saw familiar faces on the screen. "THE ROWDY-RUFFS?"

"Crap! How come?! Professor! Tell me this ISN'T true!", screamed a hysterical Momoko.

"Hmm, I don't know girls. It could be them, bot there's no dark aura. But when you're in the city, be on the look-out. Meanwhile, don't jump to conclusions. I'll notify the Mayor."

"Hai."

 **** 2 hours Later ****

"Bye guys! See you Momoko-San, bye Kaoru-Chan."

"Bye Miyako, bye Kaoru!"

"See you."

As I was walking home I looked up at the sky. Storm clouds. Ugh, I hope it doesn't rain. Suddenly a figure passed by me.

"Hey! Watch it you." The figure turned around. I immediately saw dark pure green eyes. And that similar stupid smirk.

"Not my problem."

"B-butch? You?!" I glared at him. Before I got an answer, he turned a corner and ran. What the fuck was that ass doing here? I chased him but lost him. Shit, I hope he doesn't cause any trouble. Whatever, I'm going home.

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **I'll update later. REVIEW please!**

 **~mads~**


	2. Last Day, Summer Time

**Review and Rate**

 ****Time Skip****

 **BTW: The RRBZ haven't been seen since Spring & Mojo hasn't reeked havoc, (Kaoru already notified everyone)**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Kaoru's POV**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

 _SHUT UP_!

I slammed my hand on my dumb alarm clock. _Yeah! Last day of school!_ Wow. Sophomore year passed by.

I quickly got up and brushed my hair. I let my hair grow out, it was now slightly passed my shoulders(like an inch). The split-ends replaced my spikes. I quickly pulled it into a messy bun. I still have my green eyes, my figure is a little more curvy, I now have a slight tan from sports. I did grow a bit, a little taller than Miyako and Momoko. I pulled on jean-shorts, a loose green top with a small navy blue belt(with my PPGZ Belt) and black converse. _Eh, not bad._

I ran down the stairs as my Mom started attacking me with camera flashes. "Really Mom? What the heck?" I tried covering my face.

"Oh, it's just -sniff-, you're -sniff- growing up!" She then pulled me into a hug. I finally let go of her grip and sat down. _Yes, rice and eggs with bacon!_ "Eat up Kaoru! You don't want to be late on the last day!"

"I know mom!" I placed my bowl into the sink and grabbed my backpack and lunch. "See you later!" I yelled as I skated away on my skateboard.

"Hi Kaoru! Did you have fun with Mitch and Marcy? Are you excited? It's the last day! Did you pick out your outfit? Where's Miyako? What're you doing after school?" Momoko said. I looked at Momoko. She was wearing her hair in a French braid with a white bow at the end. And peach colored shorts with a jean-jacket over a red shirt decorated with flowers under he PPGZ Belt, which complimented her curves. Also, she had red flats. And a super hyper expression.

 _Jesus! Can't she clam down? She's acting like it's a game show.._

"Uh, yeah I am. And I did. Um, I don't know where she is. I might go to the lab or the park." I said slowing down.

"Oh sweet. Hey look at Miyako's cute outfit! Hi Miya!" Momoko yelled while waving. I turned around and saw Miyako with her hair down, curled. She was wearing a baby blue short-sleeved top with a high waist black skater skirt, with her PPGZ Belt. She had white shoes which had a little heel. She turned and smiled.

"Hi Momoko-Chan! Hey Kaoru!" She yelled smiling. "You guys ready for Summer?"

"Hell yeah! No more school and boring teachers! Fucking asses shove up so much damn work its like hell."

"Language!" Miyako scolded. I rolled my eyes.

 _What a mom, can't she chill?_

"Hai! I want to go to the beach this year! I just went shopping!" Then Momoko and Miyako started talking, so I entered the gate I noticed someone with a stupid grin.

 _Freaking idiots...oh great! Now him. Best. God. Damn. Day._

"What's up Mitch?" I asked while walking to my locker.

"Eh, not much. Just want to get out of this place." He said looking around the hall.

"Me too." I muttered as I emptied out my locker. A few overdue library books, a soccer schedule, my old text books, and a few..letters?! A rose?

 _Mitch is soo dead... he needs to stop fucking trying._

"What the fuck is this?" I yelled. Mitch starts to grin.

"Heh, you finally found it." He said smirking. Then he put his hand under my chin, forcing me too look at him. "Kaoru, I've always thought of you as my closest friends, but I want to be more than friends. Will you go out with me, or at least meet up with me later?" I stared at him, waiting for the laugh. I looked into his eyes, he serious.

 _Hahaha, first time? He's SO dead...hehehe._

"Um..how about NO." I yelled and slapped him in the face and punched him in the stomach. "Try it again, I dare you jerk." He laughs and leaves.

"You'll say yes one day, bye Kaoru-Chan!" I glare at him.

 _Bet on your luck, you ass. I'll deal with that fucking Baka later._

Ring! Ring! I start to head to class.

 _Maybe I can come up with ways for revenge._

I smirk and sit down.

 _You messed with the wrong girl, Mitch Mitchelson._

 **SORRY! It's short! I'll add Momoko and Miyako's POV later on! I'll add the RRBZ...LATER!**

 **BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~mads~**


	3. Same Old, Same Not

**3! I hope I got this down! Seesh, this stuff is crazy.**

* * *

 ****Continuing after the Kaoru/Mitch moment****

 **btw: I'm new at this so chill out.**

 **Miyako's POV**

Momoko and I were chatting about the hottest trends when all of a sudden I saw Kaoru, mad..not again. With a note and a rose.. Omg! I bet a boy _finally_ got her full attention and asked her out! _Oh no! He's probably dead!_ I quickly grabbed Momoko and whispered.

I then dragged Kaoru into the bathroom. "Oh Kaoru! Who is he? What did he do? Oh! Tell us!" Kaoru cracked her knuckles and glared.

"Why does it matter? Go away you prisses!" She hissed.

"What is this?" Momoko grabbed the crippled note from Kaoru's hand and read aloud:

 ** _Kaoru-_**

 ** _We've known each other since we were 5 and yet I always thought of you as a friend._**

 ** _I really think we can be more than that. Just one date. That's all. See ya later._**

 ** _-Mitch_**

"Aw!" Momoko sighed. Kaoru yanked the note back and stormed out muttering and cussing.

"That was _romantic_!" Momoko squealed! I nodded and couldn't focus in Homeroom. I kept on glancing at Kaoru who glared at me and turned away. Momoko was humming and was doodling, probably just as fazed as I was. I looked at Mitch who was asleep on his desk. I pulled out my sketched book and started to design the tux and wedding dress... _Hehe, it might work! Give Kaoru some time._ But I feel awful interfering with Kaoru and Mitch.

 **Momoko's POV**

Mitch is probably gonna die! I saw Kaoru glare at me.

 _Geez, chill out you drama queen. It's a note, not a proposal._

"Momoko, could you please come up here and show how to solve this multi equation problem?" I nod slowly at Ms. Keane and take the chalk...here goes nothing.

I finish and stand back, waiting for a response. Ms. Keane walks over and reviews my work.

"Close. You may sit down Momoko, but the answer was thirty-four, not forty-six." She turned around and showed everyone my _brilliant_ math skills.

 _Oh how awesome, I hate school._

I walk back to my desk and I see Kaoru smirking. My face turns red.

 _Bitch. At least I tried! I'll get her back, somehow._

I start to write down notes, or at least _try_ to.

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Close. You may sit down Momoko, but the answer was thirty-four, not forty-six." I smirk. I watched Momoko sit back down with a red face.

 _Serves her right for getting into my business._

I looked over at Mitch, who's asleep.

 _Sleeping huh? I wish I had a gun so I shoot him! That asshole.._

Beep! Beep! _Yes, no more fucking work._

"Hey, Sensei, my stomach hurts!" I said and ran off to the roof.

"My foot is on fire!"

"My arm is asleep! IT HURTS!"

"Go to the Nurse girls! Hurry and come back once you feel better! Oh and your supplies will be transported to you next class, just in case!"

 ** _**ROOFTOP**_**

We pressed our "Transform Button" and disappeared in flurries of light; green, pink, and blue.

We posed and shouted our names.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

Flying to the city I saw Mojo, failing to take over the world.

 _Again. This dumb ass monkey never god damn learns._

 _Say your prayers, Mojo._

"Give up Mojo! And leave the citizens alone!" Bubbles yelled.

"Super Sugar Shoot! Go home loser!" Blossom yelled shooting her yo-yo at him.

"Stinky fluff girls cannot boss me around, Mojo!" He yelled and sent lasers straight for us.

"Swing Sonic!" I swung my hammer and a group of lasers were sent back to Mojo.

We all attacked at once and sent him into the sky.

"Eeekkk! NO, Mojo!" He yelled as flew away.

We laughed until a huge _CRASH_ was heard. We turned around, there was a lot of smoke and rubble.

 _SHIT. What the fuck? Two battles in one day? Crap._

 **Thanks for reading...TBC later! Please Review!**

 **~mads~**


	4. Guess What!

**Hey everyone! 4** **th** **Chapter up!**

 **Please review! I need at least 2!**

 **Thanks!** ^w^

 **Enjoy! ~mads~**

 **Momoko's POV (Blossom)**

As the girls and I were enjoying our easy victory over Mojo Jojo, there was a _super_ loud noise that startled us.

We turned around and...OMG!

 _The RRBZ were right in front of us!_

But...they changed. Butch no longer had his stupid ponytail, Brick didn't have any band aids and Boomer...well, he seemed a little more...um...evil.

"The fuck?!" Buttercup yelled as she saw them floating in front of us.

Bubbles was just shaking her head and muttering "No, no, no ,no" over & over again. I just stood there, confused. _No!_

I took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Wha? H-how? -cough- Are you who..we think you ar-?"

"Shut it pinky! We control this town, not you sissies!" Brick barked. I felt my face heat up, but I some how managed to control my temper. I glared at him.

"Excuse me? Who you calling sissies?" Buttercup asked, holding her hammer.

Boomer and Butch laughed while Brick rolled his eyes. "You heard me, Butterbitch. You _sissies_ are nothing compared to US."

 _Their auras was darker, practically black._

"Yeah! How are you even _close_ to us?" I questioned staring Brick down.

Brick, yet again, rolled his eyes and said, "Watch this hags."

They all did some fight-like moves and then blue, red, and dark green light surrounded them. Then I heard them shout.

"HARD BRICK!"

"STRONG BUTCH!"

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!"

Brick then fired _fire balls_ at me. I deflected them with my yo-yo. Wait..Fire Balls?!

I saw Bubbles getting attacked by Boomer's lightning rays...huh!

Butch was somehow _controlling the Ground a_ nd threw some trees at Buttercup who deflected most of it with her Hammer.

We all gasped when they started attacking at the _same time_!

Bubbles did her best by using her Bubble Wand to catch the fire and objects.

Buttercup was basically trying to kill them with her hammer and deflecting the attacks.

I was trying to be that good leader and trying to shout commands while doing my best w/my yo-yo.

"Hahahaha! Looks like the PowderFluffs give up!" Boomer shouted as he pointed at us.

We were so tired and banged up, it hurt to stand up.

I looked at the girls; Bubbles looked like she was trying not to cry, she looked horrible with her singed hair and bruised arms, Buttercup was probably pissed and might have still fought if her leg wasn't bleeding. I looked at my hands, they were dirty and my legs and arms were scratched up.

 _Why? Why did they suddenly_ _return?_

I put my head down and tried to ignore the insults and laughter. A tear rolled down my cheek.

 _How did they survive? How did they come back? How did they get powers? Tear after tear, my head started to hurt, I just wanted to go to bed._

"Shut up, hold on guys." I heard Brick say. "I said shut up, Boomer! These girls aren't worth my fucking time. Let's go and storm the Mayor's office and take over." They flew off, leaving us, defeated.

 _Some how, I closed my eyes. Please! Someone! Help us..please._

"Hello Momoko, I'm glad you're awake." The Professor gave me a weak smile and turned to Ken. I sat up and looked at my bandaged arms. I was back in my regular clothes.. Kaoru and Miyako were at the table drinking something, they were silent. I sighed and tried to walk.

 _Ow! Ow! Owie!_ I leaned against the wall and tried to go back to the couch. I look at my leg;

 _Oh good, it really isn't on fire._ I sigh and sit back down.

"I don't fucking get it." Kaoru muttered. Ken and the Professor looked at her. "Why? Of _ALL_ times? Are they back? And how come they got powers?" She shook her head and looked out the window.

 _It was raining, or should I say..pouring. I just to sleep..or eat._

"Girls! I got the answer to all your questions!" We all looked at the Professor as he turned on his Computer Projector (Screen).

"The boys never died, since they were controlled by Him's black dust, they seemed to have taken over it and lived. But someone probably brought them back to life by taking care of them if they fell or got hurt. Which means, I'm guessing, Mojo Jojo came back and took some more of your DNA and taken the Ray I use to transform back villains, and switched it to give them more Black Dust or Black Z Rays than they needed. Which lead to: Hard Brick, Strong Butch, & Explosive Boomer. But they're actually evil this time and more...dangerous." I shook my head.

 _Wow. I couldn't believe they were actually back. I wish it was a dream.._

"Can they be good?" Miyako asked.

"Hmm, I've been trying to find some solutions...Oh! Got it! If we can get back the ray or even blast them with a little White Z Rays, I think it can alter the bad energy."

"Can we do it now?" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me and I felt my face get hot, again.

"Well, we don't know if it'll work. We can try as soon as you girls are bett-..."

We transformed while he was still talking.

"PPGZ!"

We shouted and gasped. All of our injuries disappeared and seemed to have healed.

 _Yes! My leg doesn't feel like it's burning!_

"Girls! I've contacted Bunny! She's on her way!" Professor screamed at us.

My face brightened, Bunny was coming! Bunny was a test PPGZ but the Professor only tested it at some random citizen. By hitting her with some Chemical Z, the girl was transformed into "Jumping Bunny!"

It was about 2 months after the defeat of Him, and crime was going up. Turns out she was from the US(A) and couldn't help us fight. Her real name was Usa Countri She was only a test, and her PPGZ belt compact was changing colors from teal to light purple(more like a violet) and back again. The Professor had her promise to never tell and hand over her belt. She agreed but wanted to try and come back. Now after 3 years, she was coming back!

 _I couldn't wait! She was so energetic and nice. Usa has violet colored eyes, light brown hair, a silly personality and a bright smile. I couldn't wait to go to the airport!_

 **Miyako's POV**

 _Yay! We're on our way to go to the airport to pick up Bunny! She's so silly and loves animals! I took her to see Takaaki before and they became great friends. Bunny might've changed a little... I hope not too much! We all waited by the California landing area/wing. Many people were coming out so fast!_

We looked for Usa. Brown hair, purple clothes, teen girl, kinda tall. Oh no! This might take a while! I saw a gir, who seemed to fit the profile! Everyone watched, but stopped. _Why? Bunny was here!_

"USA! Hey it's Miyako! Welcome to Toky-..." I paused. Did Bunny change _that_ much? She now had Dark brown eyes and hair, a light tan, and some freckles. She was taller too. And she seemed confused. _Wait a minute.._

"Huh? My name's not USA. I'm Maddie. You must be confused. Sorry."

 _Oops!_

I stammered and muttered an apology. She just smiled and walked away.

 _How embarrassing! Everyone else tried to not notice,_ _why do I always mess up?_

 _I hope we find her soon!_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~mads~**


	5. Welcome to Tokyo

**Hey everyone! So I've transferred all the old chaps to this new story...**

 **So continuing on!**

 **Miyako's POV**

 ** _**continued, still at the airport**_**

I looked over Maddie. She looks the same age as me. She looks kinda Asian, I guess. She has dark hair and a tan. Maybe my height, she has long hair past her shoulders, and freckles across her nose. She was wearing rolled up skinny jeans w/flip flops, a purple tee that was long in the back, white ear buds w/a black phone, and two black elastic bands on her wrist. She looked at me and smiled. I watched Maddie leave with an elder short woman with a cane, another woman with glasses, a man with glasses and a balding head, and an older guy with a deep tan and sun glasses.

 _Must be her family._

"Miss me?" I turned around and smiled at the _real_ Usa! She still had her violet colored eyes, her light brown hair, and her familiar smile. She had a violet colored suitcase and a black bag. She jumping up and down. Everyone all rushed to where I was, and they all greeted and hugged each other.

"Hey Miyako!" Usa smiled and hugged me.

"Usa-Chan!" I hugged back.

 _She smells like lavender._

"All right, let's get to the lab so I can give Bun-...Usa her belt." The Professor and Ken started walking to the car. "Come on girls! The sooner we leave, the sooner you get to roam around town! Also I think a storm is heading our way." We all climbed into the car and drove off.

"Oh! I'm SO excited! I'm _finally_ back! When I heard you guys wanted me to come back, I screamed so loud that my mom came rushing into my room in like 5 seconds!" We all laughed and exchanged jokes and stories.

"We have to go to the new Sweet Shop while you're here! Oh and the City-Side Cafe! I cant wait " Momoko squealed. I smiled but I wasn't as enthusiastic. We finally got to the lab and rushed inside as it started to pour.

"Are you nuts Kaoru? I love volleyball! I can't wait until I get to become Bunny again! Oh! I love you're hair Miyako!" Usa exclaimed. I blushed and touched my blonde curls.

"Thanks Usa."

"Usa! We're ready to test out the belt!" Professor yelled.

"Come on guys!" Then she dashes into the other room while Kaoru and Momoko trailed behind her. I walk in and see Usa put on her new belt. It starts to flash and then _BOOM_ white light blinds us.

I heard a shout; "Jumping Bunny!"

As the light dims, I looked at her and gasp. Her outfit was now orchid colored matching her eyes. Her Net-Catcher was a mix of orchid and white. Her hair was pinned back in a bun with a orchid colored clip.

 _Pretty. She looks just like a true PPGZ!_

"Woah." Kaoru gasped at her new look. Momoko almost fainted at Bunny. The Professor and Ken just stood there, they looked as if it were nothing.

Bunny walked over to the full-length mirror. "Oh! My outfit!" Bunny gasped as she examined herself. She then smiled and said, "How do I look?" She asks while posing.

"I love that color, Bunny." I said. She nodded and turned to Momoko and Kaoru.

"Well? What do you guys think? I myself think Violet was over rated." She said.

"Eh, not bad." Kaoru said. "It could be better."

"Your eyes!" Momoko screamed. "Oh, you look pretty Bun-Bun!"

Beep! Beep! Our belts flashed. _Oh no! I hope the RRBZ didn't escape from jail already!_

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"PPGZ!"

Blossom looked at her compact and nodded,"Let's go girls! Come on Bunny!" Then Blossom flew off. I had no idea where we were going, I was hoping it would be quick, this storm is pouring buckets!

"Keep it together guys! The Mayor said he saw some white light and lightning in the park!" Blossom shouted against the wind and rain.

 _Yes! It's not the RRBZ, I hope._

We all tried out best to fight the wind and rain, and I gasp as a shout is heard in the distance;

"Electric Bloom!" _Oh no! Something's wrong! We have to hurry! Someone may be in trouble!_

 **Momoko/Blossom's POV**

I heard a shout and a flash of white light and lightning shoot down from the sky towards the park.

 _OH NO!_

I fly faster to the park and see some kids splashing in puddles and playing with spears, they don't seem harmed and the spears look fake.

I land on the ground and hear the girls follow. "Are you kids okay?" I ask. They nod but point at the other side of the park."Go over there."

I motion for the girls to follow me. A figure of a teenage girl was sitting down in the shadows. Lightning boomed and rain splashed around us.

 _Who is she?_

"Hey! Are you alright?" I yell so she can hear me.

"No-..I don't know." That voice. It seems familiar. She turns around and I gasp. It's the girl from the airport, Maddie.

"I-uh...would you like some h-help?" She stands up and I look at her outfit. She's wearing a PPGZ outfit but it's a purple color. She's holding a silver spear with purple accents. Her hair is down but she's wearing a white headband. I notice she has two black elastic bands around her wrist. Her eyes are intense, daring you to look back. Her hand was white from the grip of her spear..

 _She looks mean, I don't think I like her. Maybe she's evil..._

I looked at again. _Well, her aura is white. She may be "good", but she still shows hate._

"Sure." She says flatly. "Tell me why I have to spend my Summer vacation here! And why lightning and white light try to hit kids. And why, I am in a dress after shielding some kids?!" She glares at all of us and starts to walk away.

 _Yup, I don't like her. Why's she so bossy and commanding? Who does she think she is?_

"Wait!" She turns around and looks at me. I feel small, her stare is boring into my skull.

 _Great, she can pull off a death glare._

"Come with us and we can explain everything, and possibly get your questions an-answered.." She looks at me again and simply nods.

 _I hate her stare and attitude. But at least she won't threaten us._

"Fine, but if you try to hurt me, I swear you'll regret it."

 _Never mind._

I nod and fly off, she watches me and does the same.  
"Wow! I can fly! Holy Ritz!" She then speeds up leaving a purple light trail.

Bunny, Bubbles, and Buttercup chase after her.

 _Ugh, she's so difficult!_

"Hey! Come back!" Buttercup yells. "You're going the wrong way stupid!" I hear her laugh and appear next to Bunny, who jumps from the sudden appearance.

 _Jerk. Can't she listen? She reminds me of BC, but worse._

"Follow US, and make sure you avoid the lightning." I say pointing at the thundering sky.

 _I hope the Professor can get rid of this chick, or at least keep her tamed._

 _ ****The lab****_

"Were back! And we brought some girl!" Buttercup yells. They come in running almost tripping at the sight of Maddie.

"Uh h-hi miss! Please take a seat and dry off. Girls, you can get towels and dry off. Ken, get the E-Ray!"

"What is this place?" She asks. "And the name's Maddie."

"It's a Laboratory, that's Ken, the Professor, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, and I'm Bunny!" Bunny smiles while I stare at her.

I grab a pink towel and dry off my hair. I roll my eyes at Bunny.

 _How could she be happy? This girl is a stranger, what if she exposes us?!_

"Oh..cool" She says looking at the E-Ray. "What's _that_?"

"This is the E-Ray, we use this to examine or should I say identify anyone. Once you're all done, the E-Ray transfers your information onto the Screen and we get to see what you're powers and na-.."

"Powers, like super heroes?!" Her eyes grow big. "Oh! Wow."

"Yes, please lie down so we can scan for your profile."

The Professor scans the Ray over Maddie and her profile appears on the screen~

 **Name: Electric Bloom**

 **Appearance: Dark brown hair and eyes**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Lives: California of the Untied States**

 **PPGZ member, FOUND**

 **Member of OTHER Z-Group, UNKOWN**

 **Representation: Jagged Lines**

 **Powers: Lightning, Nature control, Weather control, can create Storms.**

 **Counterpart: unknown**

 **Special Powers: TBA**

 **Extra information: TBA**

"Special powers?" Bubbles asks.

"I've been going through you're girls own profile's, and well, all of you girls have a column where you could have 'special powers' but it will have to be discovered by you, when it is needed most." The Professor says.

We all hit our transformation buttons again(which de-transforms us.)

We all look around. "Bloom" looks back at us with wide eyes.

"Wait, I've seen you girls before!" She shouts.

 _Oh no, now she knows our secret..we HAVE to tell her now._

"Okay, we need to tell you why we have double lives." I say," but it's a secret, can you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course."

 _Okay...here goes nothing. I just hope we can trust her._

 **Review and Rate! Thanks guys!**

 **~mads~**


	6. Fully Bloom(ed)

****I only own the Plot and Maddie****

 **Enjoy!**

 **Maddie's (Bloom)POV**

 **~Flash Back~**

I walk around New Townsville.

 _Not bad, but why is it raining? It's Summer time._

When I get back to my cousin's house my mom would probably be mad at me for ditching the family.

 _I didn't want to go, but my Obaasan wanted to visit her relatives in Japan. Ugh._

I walk to a park. It's pretty big, lots of trees and grass. There's a fountain and a cobblestone ground.

It's starting to sprinkle. I don't care, I just don't want to be near my family right now. I hear two kids playing with toy spears. A girl and a boy, I don't see any parents.

 _Why are they alone? How strange._

"He he! Grace! You're going to die!"

"Never!" The little girl squeals.

It's starting to rain and the little kids still go on with their game. I see lightning boom.

 _Maybe I should head home._

As I'm walking back, I see some white light and lightning strike going towards the kids! Not knowing what to do, I shield them.

It feels weird, like a tingling sensation. I only see purple light and then I shout:

"Electric Bloom!" without even meaning to.

The light fades out and I look at myself. _Huh?_

I'm wearing a purple dress rimmed with black with some white belt and purple center(her compact), with black finger-less gloves, and light purple jacket rimmed with white. I'm holding some kind of silver Spear with purple accents. I have a black choker with a yellow "P" and a purple ring with a "P". My shoes/boots are purple and with white. My hair is down, pulled back into a white headband.

 _I don't get it, what just happened?_

I look at the little kids who are wide-eyed. "Are you kids all right?"

"Do you think it's Bunny?" Asks the girl.

"No, Bunny is more Violet and I think she died."

"But isn't she a PPGZ, Devon?"

"Ask her yourself, I'm cold and I wanna go home! Mom still thinks we're at the store and if she finds out..!" Devon starts to shiver.

The little girl, Grace, walks up to me, "Are you a PPGZ?"

 _A what? How do I answer her?_

"Um, I have to go..I'm sorry!" I run off toward the other side of the park. I hide behind the shadows of a few trees.

"Wait! See Devon! Asking her was a mistake! Oh look! Blossom's coming!"

"Whatever! I battle you for you're Kingdom, Queen Grace!"

"Never Sorcerer Devon!" they began fighting with their spears and I sit down in the shadows.

 _Who's Blossom?_

 **~Flash Back END~**

As Momoko finishes the story of the PPGZ, I notice Usa fidgeting in her seat.

 _Didn't the boy say she died?_

"Any questions, Bloom?" Miyako asks me.

"Uh, yeah" I say thinking,"You said the white light hit you guys." They nod, except Usa. "Then how did you become a PPGZ?" I wait for the answer.

"Um, the Professor wanted the girls to have an extra 'helper' so he used Chemical Z and shot it at me, but I was unstable and I almost died as..Bunny."

 _Wow, so that's the story._

"Wait, how did I become a PPGZ if all the White Z Rays are all gone?"

"Well," the Professor starts,"Turns out, from the first explosion of the iceberg, White Z Rays can duplicate and well I actually stored the Rays here...and well, I shot some in a box in the sky and it exploded and came down with the rain. Causing you to consume and take it in when you protected the unsuspecting children." The Professor's face is now red.

"What? You said the Rays were destroyed and HIM took them to become larger!" Ken screamed.

"Now Ken, I may have said that, but that was to protect the hazard of villains to try and steal them."

 _Wow, so much to take in, on one day._

"Tell us a bit about yourself Maddie! So we know each other better." Miyako said, "We'll do the same!"

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm from California, I love writing and photography. My friends and family are very important to me. I'm the youngest, I have an older brother. I like helping others, and I like drawing and sketching. I like to kick butt and well, some people say I'm great at come backs. I'm afraid of spiders but I love watching scary movies. I'm not a girly-girl, I hate dresses and skirts. I have a sweet tooth for chocolate! I also like the color Purple and I love animals and sports. I have two dogs..um that's about it."

Kaoru, who wasn't paying attention, perked up at the end. "You play?"

"Yeah; Soccer, Volleyball, Field Hockey, and a little bit of Basketball." She grinned. "We have to have a match, unless you're chicken."

"You're on!" I smirked.

"Okay my turn!" Miyako smiled.

"I love fashion! Styling outfits is always fun for me! And shopping! Buying the newest styles is fun, but sometimes hard. Animals are the cutest! I love little animals, but Mojo isn't very nice. Oh and I love helping others, like my friend Takaai! And my Obaasan. Being a PPGZ is so fun! My counterpart is Bommer, he isn't very nice. At least I'm with my friends and I get to help the citizens of the city! I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up! I also like Baby-Blue, it matches my eyes!" She finished and smiled. "Okay, Momo-San! Your turn!"

 _I'd hate to have her style me, she might put me in a frilly dress. Ugh._

"I have a younger sister, I love sweets, and food in general! I love mochi and sticky buns! Some say I'm boy-crazy...! But I do love shopping! I love dressing up in cute outfits. I love being a super heroine! Also I'm the leader of the PPGZ! I hate this guy named Sakamoto! I hate the RRBZ! And my counterpart is Brick, not _a_ brick, a guy with a _brick_ head. I love the color pink! When I grow up, I want to marry a cute guy. She sighs. "That's it, you're turn Bun Bun!"

 _Bun Bun?_

"I'm from the USA. I love fighting crime and beings with my friends. I hate being left out and villains are the worst. I love music and I love hopping around, I feel like I could fly! My counterpart is unknown too! I missed all of you guys and I love this new color! Orchid is my favorite flower/color! I like to garden and feed bunnies carrots. Maybe I can become a Veterinarian when I'm older! Thanks!" She winked and smiled. "Go Kaoru."

 _Pretty cool._

"I have a younger brother, and an older brother. I love kicking ass and I hate villains. I play all sports and I want to be a Pro-athlete when I grow up. I like skateboarding and being a PPGZ. I hate the PPGZ uniform though, I hate dresses and skirts in general. My stupid counterpart is Butch. I like Green. Eh, that's it..."

"Nice to meet you all." I smile and we all laugh. Momoko finally smiles at me.

 _I could have sworn she hated me..._ she's always staring.

"Who wants lunch?"

Momoko practically runs over the Professor.

"Thanks for the sandwiches!" She takes the whole plate and sits down. She starts eating half the plate.

 _Geez, she must really like food..._

"Leave some for us Momoko!" Kaoru races over and grabs two sandwiches. We all race over to Momoko before she eats everyhting.

"Oh Bunny! Come over here please."

Bunny leaves the room and follows the Professor as we eat.

"What was that about?", I ask between bites of sandwich. They all shrug and we continue eating.

 _Gee, thanks guys.._

Usa/Bunny comes in and sits down. She reaches for a sandwich and silently eats.

 _She doesn't look like she's crying...hmm. I think she's fine._

"So, what's up?" Kaoru asks.

"Oh, the Professor says my weapon is switched or lost or..."

"What do you mean?" I ask. We all stop eating and look at her.

"Um..the Professor says my Frisbee is missing and I now have a Net-Catcher...It belongs to some a "Lost", I need to get it back..but we don't know how." She looks down. "This is so confusing!"

It's silent for a while until Miyako walks over and pats Usa's shoulder.

"It's okay Usa, well help get to the bottom of this."

 _What's a "Lost"?_

The Professor walks in and sits down at his desk.

"Professor?", I start, "What's a "Lost" and how can we get the right weapons back?" He turns around with bags under his eyes.

"I have no idea." He looks at Bunny, "I'm sorry, but apparently, you're not a PPGZ, you belong somewhere else. Maybe the belt made a mistake.."

 _What? If she isn't a PPGZ, then what about me? Am I a mistake too?_

 **Thanks! Sorry, I'll add Bunny's POV soon!**

 **Review!**

 **~mads~**


	7. What Was That?

**Been so long! FINALLY!**

 **Okay so since the last chapter, some strange things have been happening...like stuff that has been moved, weird attitudes, etc.**

 **R &R! ENJOY!:333**

 **Maddie's POV (Bloom)**

Walking along the shore of Townsville Beach is amazing...and I heard it was amazing.

The warm sand, the cool waves/mist that blows against your face, the skin-kissing sun, the scenery of a clear sky...

This is not what everyone described.

The sand isn't warm at all, the waves/mist feel like your in a rain storm, the sun isn't even out (thanks a lot clouds), the sky is shadowed by gray.

I still walk along the shore... _clearing my mind..._

I look at the open water, it seems to turn red and black, like blood and darkness creeping in...I stumble back. Something is controlling me, as I reach out to touch it. I try and restrain, knowing it's no use. I'll just be fighting myself. I'm ankle deep in the contaminated liquid, I seem so weird. I look out and I see nothing but red and black.

All of a sudden I see dead people...everywhere... They come closer and closer to me. Their cuts and bruises and pale faces coming closer as each second passes.

Scared, I close my eyes and fall into the blood...but for some reason, I don't fight back. Letting their cold hands lightly push my body down.

When I open them, I see it's just water...what? I crawl back to shore, soaking wet.

When I blink, everything is back to where it was before; _a normal cloudy day._

 **Miyako's POV (Bubbles)**

It's still cloudy. I miss the warmth of the sun!

 _Oh well, at least I can focus on my drawings._

I pull out my sketch book and open to a fresh clean page.

I begin drawing a girl's wedding dress. I've been inspired from a catalog I saw, and the Orchid Gardens..

But I feel strange, like something is controlling me...

I'm finished. Even with the girl herself. She's in a beautiful wedding gown!

Her soft coffee colored eyes shine brightly, which matches her pretty pink lips and the natural blush across her face. Her hair is curled and styled, it looks like a gold. Her skin is the color of a peach, nice and clear with a hint of caramel. The orchid veil matches her bouquet. I smile just like her. The dress is amazing, crisp white with some baby blue, the shoulder part cut off with orchids lining the waist and flowing down to the ground as well.

The room turns cold and the lights flicker off.

I hear my notebook fall to the ground and some pages turning and some pencil strokes.

Suddenly, the lights come back on. I pick up my notebook, making sure it isn't ruined.

I scan over it and gasp.

 _I can't believe this!_

The picture...it _changed_!

Her expression now looks grim with a ghostliness aura to it, her blonde curls are all mangled.

Her skin is pale and has tiny slits that seems to have leaked some blood.

The dress is a dark gray that turns into the sky of the night, black. Her skin is a ghostly pale, also shows red, from some cuts. Her flowers, roses, are all dead. I see the thorns stabbing her hands, leaving trails of blood. Her veil is black with dead roses along the rim, it reaches all the way down her back, flowing like her dress. The rose thorns also leave a little bit of blood.

But out of all the details, her face is the most scariest.

Her black onyx eyes seem to bore into your skull.

 _As if it can see your soul; and possibly your worst fears._

Her scratched up face shows no sigh of pain, only death. Her high cheekbones, and lips seem to add to the beauty she must have had before.

I swallow hard, she looks...real. I want to cry when the lights flicker off, _again_.

I look back at the drawing, it changed. But it's back to my first sketch; the dead girl is gone.

 _But how?_

 **Momoko's POV (Blossom)**

 _I'm so hungry right now...!_ I get up from my bed and wrap a blanket around my shoulders and I slip into my bunny slippers.

I walk downstairs and look through the fridge.

 _It's so cold! And warm! Having the flu sucks! Hey where is everyone?_

I see a note on the table, it says;

 _ **Momoko~**_

 _ **Stay in bed dear! Your father, Kuriko, and I have gone to Obasan's home. She is also sick and is in need of company. You're old enough to stay home alone. Please get some rest! We'll be home late or by early morning. Love you musume!**_

 _ **-Mother (Okasan)**_

I yawn and grab some fruit salad from the fridge and plop down on the couch.

Turning on the T.V I began to feel sleepy. I let my eyes droop and I fall into a deep sleep.

 _Crash!_ Startled, I sit up. Shivering, I look at the clock; _four twenty-eight._

I look around the room and gasp, it's been trashed.

Some drawers are opened and some aren't. A few glasses are sitting on the counter. The T.V is still on, but the DVDs that were once stacked are all over the place. A few chairs look like they've been thrown around the room. The back glass door is open, sending a little breeze through the room. And let's not forget the wet footprints that stop in front of the glass door...is it water or blood?

Getting up, I walk over to the open door and I look outside...

 _Why is everything red? I feel dizzy.._

I look around my yard.

 _Nothing...but that funny looking girl...wait...WHAT?_

She's silent. Staring at the fence. Her hair is dark and her clothes have stains, she's barefoot and she has gashes in her skin. She's quiet...

Without thinking I start talking..."Are you okay little girl?" She doesn't answer, but she slightly turns her head. I blink and then...poof! She's gone.

I shake my head and close the door. When I come back in, everything's all back to...normal. Nothing's trashed...it was all back to where it was before...before I fell asleep.

 _How in the world?_

 **Usa's POV (Bunny)**

The Green Garden is amazing. _Almost_ every vegetable and plant and flower was in this very garden. The next room had a little Petting Zoo! So cute! It was getting cloudy when I was tending to the Greenhouse, Marie, the other volunteer just left a minute ago to the Petting Zoo.

The clouds don't look that dark, but I don't take any chances. I quickly gather the last of the carrots when every hint of light disappears. I close my eyes...

 _Oh no! What's happening?_

I feel a glowing light appear and I open my eyes. It's a weird illusion..the scenery is red...pure red.

 _No!_

I almost fall at the sight. All the dirt/soil has been turned up and the plants and vegetables are ruined! Some look like someone took a hammer or something and attacked. I feel like crying and shouting when a cold chill enters..

I look around. Blinking once, twice. There's a teenage girl who looks...like she's been in a fight with a hatchet, in fact...she's holding one. Her face is covered in waist length hair. Her hands are covered in marks, and dirt. Her legs are gashed and her white gown is stained with blood. She starts to raise the weapon...

Bracing for impact...i panic and I try and feel for the doorknob. Instead of attacking _me_ she swings at a growing tree. It falls to the ground and the hatchet falls to the ground. She doesn't say a thing. I close my eyes, wondering if I'm her next target.

It starts to get warm and I hear Marie's voice.

"Usa! Let me in! I'm back from the Petting Zoo." I open my eyes, astonished that it seems like nothing happened. The garden looks perfect again. I open the door and let Marie in.

 _Huh? Who..what...oh my..._

 **Kaoru's POV (Buttercup)**

 _Goal!_ I quickly grab my water and take a long drink. I sit down and look across the park.

Can't believe no one's here...it's only a little windy, and the sky is just gray...huh.

 _Freaking wimps._

I stretch out and lay down,

maybe a nap will do me good, I have been practicing for a while...

I laid beside all my stuff, and _no_ , I wasn't afraid of anyone trying to take anything or attacking; I'm a light sleeper, usually.

After about what, an hour? Well I woke up when I felt as if a snow storm just hit. I sit up and everything's darker than before...and um...the grass looks dead, like straw.

I see a figure, dressed in white. It's just standing by the fountain, its back facing me. I squint, even thought there's no sun, and I make out a girl, covered in rags and some blood. The hair looks singed and so does the "rags", her legs are all bloody and so is her arms. She's holding a match...?

I blink to make sure I'm not seeing things...then... _what the hell_? She's _fucking gone_!

I grab my phone out of my bag and I check the time; five seventeen.

I close my eyes, taking this all in...

Once I open them, everything's back to normal. No dark light, no ghost girl thing, just me and a cloudy day.

 _Holy shit, what...? Damn, better not be my eyesight..._

 **:33 so happy!**

 **Continued...later...xD**

 **see ya when I do...**

 **R &R for more!**

 **~mads~**


	8. Their Stories Told

**Dear reader~**

 **This chapter is the "missing" chapter, the missing POV of the RRBZ. It tells the legends and history of the "ghosts" that were last announced previously. Please know that this is the RRBZ POV and none of the girls know about any of this, yet. Thanks! Please R &R for more!**

 **~mads~**

 **Brick's POV**

I watch the woods carefully, for any movement. When there's nothing, I motion for my brothers to follow.

After escaping from jail about a week ago, we go around looking for any shelter...even if it's a ghost sight. The Townsville Woods are known to hold many hunting game, natural plants, and well; even crime scenes. But most of those were from _ages ago._

A popular one is about a girl; Samantha Hushton.

Apparently, she was a quiet girl who had long dark hair and gray eyes. She was so quiet, some forgot she was even there in a room. Average sized, about eight years old, lived at the edge of a neighboring town, right by the northern part of these very woods. She was very mysterious, some say, and well quiet.

But one day, she was kidnapped by a man. He took her to the woods and went up a tall hill. All in one day. _Maybe it was two..._ The police followed them, but lost them for a few hours. Later on, they found her body, covered in gashes and blood stains, propped against a tree 'watching' the setting sun. Her eyes where still open, her mouth shut closed, but her body pale and decaying. The man was said to have never been found, the police have dropped the case since then.

Some say, now her spirit roams the town searching for the man but always stops when the sun sets. She's awful quiet, so when something is trashed, they say **Silent Sam** has come to look for her killer.

"Hurry up dongs!" I yelled at Butch and Boomer who were walking like they were worried about getting dirt on their shoes. Then I hear more whispers and fighting, _god. These tow are annoying._

"I said hurry up! Come on! Sam isn't gonna come right now!" I looked at the sky, it was already dead as night, the sun had already set.

 **Boomer's POV**

"I said hurry up! Come on! Sam isn't gonna come right now!" Brick remarked. I was still scared though, I'm not a fan of the night...

And it didn't help Butch whispering about ghosts and death every five seconds!

"Cut it out Butch!" I yelled covering my ears.

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

He just rolled his eyes, continuing on after Brick. He smirks and races off, leaving me...behind.

Soon, I'm flying after them and once we land, I'm chasing them..

 _Ugh, they never give up!_

 _WAIT! No,no,no!_ I race after them and stop suddenly.

There before me is the rose garden of the Romance Brides home. Even though the crime was years and years ago, it still gives me a chill...

The Romance Bride was known for her beautiful gold locks and her sky blue eyes. According to legend, there was a woman named Rosanne who loved anything to do with romance. From hearts to pink and red to flowers to love letters. She was grown up as a rich girl, yet she wasn't very mean. People say she drew her wedding gown at a young age because she wanted to marry so badly.

One day, she met a sly greedy man, who she immediately fell for. He charmed her and they were engaged by their fourth date.

On February fourteenth, they were married. She were a flowing strapless (nothing covering the shoulders) white gown with orchids that lined her waist, a bouquet of roses and a veil lined with roses. After the ceremony, they went to a deep part of the woods to have some "quiet time".

They both crave their initials in a tree. She draws a heart around it, naming it the 'Tree of Love.'

 _YES, these woods!_

Since it was snowing, she got cold. Her new husband decided to get her a blanket. He was really leaving her, telling her to stay and wait until his return. She protested, but since she was madly in love, she obeyed as he fled. Her roses started to die out and she was _very_ cold, like ice.

When he came back to see if she died, he was disappointed to find she was still there.

So, he slits he skin making her bleed, then he forces the rose thorns into her skin(the veil and bouquet). He knocks her out and leaves her to rot. Trails of blood where to be seen in the snow when she was dragged by the 'Tree of Love'. Apparently, he didn't think she was worth anything, only free money. After, he flees, collecting her fortune, never to be seen again.

Legend has it she tries to look for him, coming into any wedding drawings, trying to send messages. She needs someone to tell him:

 _I still love you with all my heart._

I smirk to myself, _or what was left of it._

She has been looking for him, wanting to get him back, trying to convince him she's worth his love.

"Hey! Yo lover boy! Snap out of the trance! The bride doesn't want a wimp like you!" Butch yells and slaps me on the face.

Glaring, I shout back insults, but he just laughs with Brick.

"Boomer, remember she only shows if there's a wedding related topic of if there's snow. Doofus." Brick rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm not scared!" I shout.

"Whatever baby bro." Butch laughs, "Hey! Look over there!" They race into the night, as I try and keep up.

 _I-I'm n-not a baby!_

I try convincing myself, it doesn't work. I sigh and continue after my obnoxious bros.

 **Butch's POV**

We walk around in the dark, I start to get bored.

 _Hmm, wonder if they feel like going to the beach.._

I smirk and fly off. Ignoring their, I finally land on the sandy beach.

 _Much better._

"W-what the fuck was th-that?" Brick says panting. "You idiot! Should of said something!" He glares at me, but I only smirk.

"Where the hell is Boomer?" I ask looking behind him.

 _Guess not, the ken doll isn't here. Eh._

"How should I know? When you took off, so did I!" He says huffing.

I roll my eyes, "You were with him last! And Boomer's always being the baby! You're supposed to make sure he's fine!"

His eyes widen, "ME? What about YOU! You're just as responsible!" We glare at each other until we hear something move in the water.

"Boomer? Is that you? Get your ass over here!" Brick yells. Rolling my eyes I walk closer to the cold water.

"Here, ass hole, get out of the god damn water!" I eye the water carefully, I see a shadowy figure coming to the surface..."Boomer!"

But it isn't him. That's when I notice where we are; near Rock Point.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit! God damn it!_

Rock Point is known for the deaths of a group of people, long ago.

So, you might wanna know about the deaths, huh?

Okay so according to people/history, there was a group of people having a party near the sharp rocks.

It was in the Winter season, so the ocean is crazy and there are storms. Being idiots, they climbed up on the sharp jagged edged rocks. They were drunk and barely conscious. It was late, like in the early morning(3-4), and well, waves swept them into the rocks, gashing them everywhere. Leaving a huge pool of blood over the rocks and the shore. They tried calling for help, but no one heard them. They tried hanging onto anything; but it was too late.

This may sound stupid, but, some say they try and grab you, like trying to save themselves(pulling themselves to shore) But only ending up in the sea. And apparently, you can see the blood pool and their shouts and cries for help as the rocks cut through their skin.

Mostly on stormy days, you can be attacked or you might see them or whatever.

I look over at Brick, he's looking at the rocks too.

 _Freaking shit, where is he?_

"W-where were you guys?!" Brick and I turn around and see a frenzied Boomer. "I was looking all over!"

I glance at the water, the figure is gone.

 _Hmmm._

Brick knocks Boomer in the back of the head, "You idiot! We were looking for you! Geez, pay attention for once!"

Boomer glares at Brick, "ME? Me pay attention? Why don't you even tell me anything?"

They start fighting and yelling, _freaking princesses._

"Shut up you two! Let's just move somewhere else." They continue fighting, "Do you girls even have ears? I said zip your trap!" They shut up and for once, there's silence. I frown, it doesn't seem right..

 _At all..._

 **Normal POV**

The once three bickering boys fly silently over Townsville, they stop at Fear Fountain. Centered in the middle of the biggest park, Fear Fountain is known for the recent death of a young girl. They all stare into the clear reflection, remembering the the other day...

The story goes that a girl burned down her house, attempting to kill herself in the process. It was a few nights ago.

Her name was Kelly McDickson, only ten years old. She lived with her parents in a small gray house beyond the city, at the edge of town. Some say she was mean and was over competitive. Those who really knew her say her parents pushed to hard to make her get good grades and become successful. Maybe that's why she attempted death.

The fire did burn her house, with her parents inside. Some neighbor made an emergency call. The firefighters weren't very successful on getting the fire out, but they did rescue Kelly's parents. When the cops came, they saw her holding a match box, freaking her out, making her flee and run. They say she was probably caught in the blaze, her hair was singed and her night gown was covered in blood, making it look like rags.

She was chased to the park. It was too dark to see much, until, a strike of the match was heard. The flickering flame was close to her clothes. She set them on fire. After seconds past, the authorities finally tracked her down. One cop tried to put out the fire by forcing her into the fountain to take away the flames. Her head was faced down in the fountain, the rest of her body half in, half out. The fire died out, but so did she.

Realizing what happened, the cop reportedly passed out. He was later set on trial for the murder of a citizen.

For those who don't know; in the dead of night, you can hear the faint sound a match being lit, and the sounds of someone thrashing in water; the Fountain. Whoever hears, can claim they saw Kelly.

"Whoa...remember...the other night?" Boomer chokes out between cracks. The other two silently nod, remembering being in the horrific sight.

They were just trying to live in the nearby dumpster when they heard screams and shouts from the park. They saw the ambulance try to revive Kelly..her pale bloodied body on the stretcher. Her singed hair tangled and covering her face. Her rags stained and ripped.

"Wish I never decided to look for the source..the stupid screams" Butch started, looking down. "I freaking thought it might have been _them_. I wanted to be a villain again. Damn, was I wrong."

Brick nodded, "Same here, thought if they were in danger, could have been our chance to take over. But no, had to be a crime scene. A murder scene!"

They all got quiet, staring at the stoned fountain. The water running slowly.

Looking up at the sky, they finally take off, letting the sky disguise their presence.

Landing back at the woods, they walk a ways over to the nature zoo. Until they reach, yet another crime scene. The death of Dawn.

Long ago, a poor, but happy young couple lived in a home(The Zoo now takes its place). Years later, they had a child, Dawn. Dawn was a girl who lived was a hard worker. A happy family, it seems. But they were poor, her father's job as a woodsman wasn't a very good source for food and money.

So, the parents decided to go look for new jobs in the town. Using her talent of sewing, the mother looked for some sales for her seamstress work. Finally a teen, Dawn is alone, chopping wood for a fire, tending to chores, gardening. Then, an intruder entered the house, the intruder tracked her in the woods. The intruder may have been a man, in his early twenties or thirties, someone from the town.

Even though she was skilled at tools, Dawn was too weak to defend herself. She died from being hit on the legs and arms. She then was into the garden, her bloody body now covered in dirt.. Soon after, they start taking the family's few possessions. The robber/murderer was never identified.

Now, in the new Zoo, at night, you my encounter Dawn, holding a hatchet, looking for her killer. If you seem to match her memory, you're dead.

The boys stare in horror as they see someone coming closer to them...with a hatchet.

 **R &R!**

 **If you request, the RRBZ POV maybe in other chaps!**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Love ya!**

 **~mads~**


	9. Bye Boomer

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **So.. here it is**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Brick's POV**

So..this is how it ends? Some figure thing coming at us with a hatchet weapon thing. And if it's Dawn that's just...shit.

Boomer here is freaking shaking... _little wimp._

"Chill Boom, we can just fly.", Butch takes off into the night.

"Damn it Butch! You fucking suck!" I fly off after him..

 _Whoops, wheres Boomer?_

"Brick! Help!" I roll my eyes and fly down.

I listen for his girly screams and I see the person with the hatchet close to his face. _Damn it._

I shoot fire at "it" and I hear a scream, "Run! Run! RUN!"

Boomer trips and falls on his face.. -.-

I pick him up and yell at him. I see someone running behind us.

And when I look I see a set of golden hazel eyes... _Dawn's? Or just some freak?_

I blast off into the sky and still see Boomer..on the ground...-.- Dumb asshole.

"Fly you idiot! BOOMER!"

Finally he gets the message and descends into the sky.

We land back at the freaking park. _Ugh. We're witnesses of a crime and decide to come back, aren't we smart?_

"Finally. You bozos take years." Butch said laughing.

"Oh yeah? Ask Ken about that. I'm going."

"What? Where?"

"Somewhere away from you two!"

We glare at each other for some time.

Then we start fighting.

 **Boomer's POV**

 _Not my fault a hatchet killer was after me._

My brothers start to fight..again. I sneak off to another part of the park and watch the sunrise.

 _They won't even notice I'm gone._

I debate whether I should go to the science guy.

 _Maybe he'll see good and help._

I think his name is the Professor, or something.

I hate living with two brothers who only care about danger and stuff.

"I need help." I say to myself.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?", I hear a soft voice ask. _It's so familiar.. I've heard it before._

I turn my head to see a girl maybe my age with dirty blonde curls. She has the most bluest eyes I've seen, besides mine. She's wearing a white top with sky blue jeans and sandals. She has this odd looking belt with a blue center... She's pretty attractive.

 _She reminds me of_ _someone... I don't know who..._

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting but you said you need help..."

"I uh.." I start to feel dizzy and I lean my head against a tree.

"You okay? Do you need help?", she asks again. "You're clothes are torn and dirty. You have some scrapes. Here, follow me." She helps me get up and lets me lean on her.

"Um..thanks.."

"Oh, no problem! My name is Miyako, what's yours?"

"I uh..um. Don't remember." I start to sweat. _Please fall for it, please fall for it._

"Oh I'm sorry! We better hurry." I nod as she leads the way.

 **Butch's POV**

 _Ugh, give it up Brick._ We've been arguing for such a long time, the sun is up.

I look around. "Where's Ken?"

Brick gives me a strange look, "Who?"

I roll my eyes, "Boomer!"

"Oh. How should I know?"

"So much for being the 'responsible' one. Way to go Brick, bravo."

He glares at me but turns around and mutters.

I sit down at a park bench and watch the fountain water glint in the light.

"Do we even need him anyway?"

I eye Brick, "Where are you going at this?"

Sighing, he sits down on the fountains rim, "He's always slowing us down and giving away our plans. He's not even good at fighting."

"I don't know, he is our bro but I do agree. Maybe we could be villains if he isn't around."

"Maybe we'll ditch him and fight against him. But you have to promise."

I smirk, "You too."

We both stand; "Deal."

 **chapter short, sorry! :(**

 **Updating other stories soon!**

 **~m~**


	10. Articles & Answers

" **Been forever"**

 **Yeah. I know, sorry!**

 **Review!**

 **Chap. 10! Enjoy!**

 **Momoko's POV (Blossom)**

Silent enough to hear a pin drop? Well it's so quiet in this room, you can hear someone blink, haha, just kidding.

"Creepy.." After hearing everyone's encounters with weird paranormal sightings everything makes sense. We're being haunted.

"Yes, it is Blossom. But if you look up key words into the search engine and add 'ghost' or even 'haunting ' to your search and.. articles show up. Come here." the Professor pulls up the articles and story-legends that match our descriptions.

"Look Professor! The girl I supposedly saw was.. Samantha Hushton. Omg! Aww, poor girl!"

"Woah, look at this, the girl I might have seen was the spirit of um... Kelly McDickson. Huh, never head of her. Wow, ten years old?" Everyone else comes over to look at their 'ghosts'.

"Huh? Who's 'The Romance Bride'?"

"The Green Garden was built over a girl's home... Dawn. The hatchet? No, no, no! It all makes sense but... NO! I-i can't believe in this! Is this a joke? Just.. no."

"So, I was attacked by dead party animals? Weird but sad. I feel sorry but they shouldn't have gone up there, I wonder if it was really an 'accident'."

 **Miyako's POV (Bubbles)**

Poor Romance Bride.. How mean and cruel the man was! Killing for wealth! Yet she still looks for him? After what he has done?

I remember those woods, those very woods were known for mysterious occurrences, but when love is involved, it just says total evil.

Then it hit me; _I need to go to the woods._

"Um, guys.. I'm going home. My Oba might need some help around the house so I better go. Bye!"

 **Kaoru's POV (Buttercup)**

 _I saw a ghost but it was just a little girl?!_ I shouldn't be afraid of something like that. She was just facing depression and stress so whatever. It's not like I'm going to just stalk her ghost and become like her.

But what's weird is that she's more suicidal than a lot of people I know, and they're in high school!

 _Still sad but what the heck?_

"Yeah, I better get home. My mom's probably expecting me for dinner so, bye."

 **Bloom's POV (Maddie/Me)**

I was almost dragged into the sea by the Walking Dead of Japan? Hahaha. _Whoever made the party be on those rocks must have been drunk or something because who celebrates near a place called,, Rock Point?_ I need a break.

"Yeah, maybe I should go too. I haven't really been with my cousins, see y'all later!"

I leave the building and look around; _No one's watching..._

" **Electric Bloom!"**

Hahaha, I love being a superhero. I decide to take my sweet time getting to my cousins, after all, flying is the best feeling in the world.

 **Bunny's POV (Usa)**

I watch everyone head home. _Maybe I should too, it is near dinner and I am hungry._

"Sorry boys, gotta go. I need to think about all of this. I'll try and be here tomorrow or on ViChat."

I slowly walk home, taking in all I've learned from the past few hours. _So, a girl named Dawn tried to kill me with a hatchet and now I'm permanently freaked out?_ Sounds about right.

 **Normal POV (Everyone's POV)**

The night's cool breeze swiftly brushes the trees leaves. At the exact moment, Kaoru is yelling at her TV..., you guessed it. She's watching the Finals, and she's very excited since it's down to the last minute.

Momoko isn't necessarily interested in any sports, so she decides to eat dinner and prevent her sister from having a meltdown because of the number of pork chops they each get.

Innocent Miyako is planning for a visit to the woods the next day. She eagerly packs a bag for the adventure. And she doesn't hesitate to stash her bag secretively.

Maddie is currently trying out her best fake smiles as she joins the table of her distant relatives. She easily dodges annoying and unnecessary questions with the replacement of eating. Even though she doesn't know much about the city/country/area, she's just as curious and wants to know more about the paranormal events.

Usa is at her friend, Marie's. She doesn't dare to speak of any of what she discussed with everyone else. They peacefully eat and catch up since Usa's last visit. Everything is great, but Usa is a little quieter and out of place. Marie suspects something but doesn't mention it.

All the girls are continuing the evening just as some of 'their' own spirits start to awake and do what they're known for.

But the boys.. they decide to spend the night at "Mama's". The monkey wants the reward since he 'found' the escapees but he holds his tongue because of various death threats from the pair.(Remember they ditched Boomer?)

The boys demand an older age so they can finally kill the girls. They argue over the new 'image' and 'new look' but the boys win because of the year difference of the PPGZ. Even with more black dust and rays, it won't be enough for a complete defeat over the girls. The monkey finally agrees with the wager of the defeat of the Puffs. The deal is made and the monkey is quick at work. He sends the two to steal some parts/items to complete the new transformation.

Boomer is still wandering around... who knows.

Looks like the RRBZ are up to no good. And the girls are caught up in all of the ghost business. Who knows what will happen next.. and what about Mitch? And the ghosts? And where and when is Boomer gonna realize his bros ditched him? Only time will tell.

 **Next time; most of the questions shall be answered! Yay!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review for any characters you'd like in this! And what you thought!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~m~**


	11. Getting Stronger, & He's here

**Wow, it's been quite a while since I've posted a new chap. Sorry about that!**

 **But I'm back and ready : )**

 **Kinda long :D Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Bloom's POV (Maddie/Me)**

Maddie do this! Maddie do that! Ugh! I thought visiting my cousins would give me a break from chores, but nope. It's been a few days since I've heard from the girls and I'm kinda lonely. My cousins are okay but the girls are like my sisters..

I decide to take a walk to the park hoping to bump into one of them. Maybe, just maybe...

 _Aha!_ I see a familiar head moving quite fast around the park.

"Kaoru! Hey wait up!" I run towards her as she slows down.

"What's up Mad?"

I let out a sigh, "My stupid cousins tried to superglue my hand to the wall this morning", she makes a face. "Anything new with you?"

She shakes her head, "Nah, but the Professor has made some more progress in his research. Nothing about us though, just something about plants. You know, boring crap like that." I hold in a laugh, _Good ol' BC..._

All of a sudden our belt compacts start to beep. We turn to each other and smirk. "Yeah!" We both yell in unison. We run to a tree and push the insta-transform button thingy;

"Electric Bloom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

Buttercup opens her compact and the Professor's head pops up;

"Hey Prof, what's up?"

"Girls hurry over here! Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny are already here, come on!" We nod and race towards the Professor's.

 **Blossom's POV (Momoko)**

"Can't we just start eating?" I ask staring at the tacos. "Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"No!" Everyone shouts at me. Bubbles shakes her head, "Blossom, we have to wait for Buttercup and Bloom."

"But why! I'm starving and they're ta-.." CRASH! They both come hurling through the roof at the same time.

"I win!" They both announce. "No! I did! No!"

"Guys!" I shout, "Just calm down and get to the table, Bubbles and Bunny made tacos and fruit salad!"

I race to the table and am the first to arrive, "Oh my god! You all are slow! Isoge! Isoge!"

They all glare at me. "You know", Bloom starts, "You don't have to be so rude." They all sit and I grab three spoon fulls of salad and four tacos.

As the Professor sits down he starts talking, "I've called you all here to discuss the RRBZ." We all groan.

"Why'd you have to bring them up?" I wail.

"Yeah, I was doing fine until those asses were mentioned!" Buttercup huffs.

Bunny scolds Buttercup, "Language! Have you no haji?"

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asks.

"Well it seems that I've found Boomer. He's unconscious in the guest bedroom."

I almost choke to death on a piece of fruit. W-H-A-T.

"He's here?!" We all yell and panic.

"A rowdy is here?"

"Is he okay? Is he going die?"

"Hopefully! Then there would be less competition! Hahaha!"

"Where did you find him?"

"Pass me a taco will ya?"

"Oh my..."

"Girls, girls, girls! Calm down! Yes he's here and yes he's going to live. I found him by a dumpster near the poor part of town. Blossom, stop thinking about food. This is serious!" I roll my eyes. _It's just Boomer..._

I bite into another taco despite Professor's objections.

 **Bunny's POV (USA)**

That Boomer kid is a nuisance. I've met and fought him; and it wasn't fun. Even as the softest of the bunch, he was still a Rowdy.

"Professor, what if he awakes and causes havoc?"

"Oh he won't, we have him under restraints just in case." Oh good.

Buttercup yawns, "I can take him. He's the weakest and dumbest. In fact, one knock will send him right back to dreamland." Everyone but Miyako, the Professor, and I are laughing.

"Buttercup! For your information, the remaining two RRBZ have become more powerful! I- well, Peach has been getting some strong Black Z-ray activity. Who knows what the two are capable of now?!" The Professor says breathlessly. "We have to work fast to revive Boomer and possibly ask him anything about the RRBZ's drastic change. And the hauntings, oh the hauntings... We need to work fast to get everything back to normal!"

We all look at each other. And I know we're all thinking the exact same thing: _What is normal?_

"Do you think the boys will take Boomer back?" Bubbles asks.

Buttercup yawns, "Why are you so interested in him?"

"It's just a question, aren't you interested in Butch?"

Blossom giggles, "Yeah BC, do you think since he's stronger, he'll be a better opponent? Or a better boyfriend?" Bubble and Blossom burst into fits of giggles.

Buttercup starts to crack her knuckles, "Take that back right now you little butt!" Blossom shakes her head, "Ha! NO!" That's when she starts to smirk, "So... it IS true, huh? You do like him!"

Buttercup rolls her eyes and starts to laugh, "Hahaha! I can't believe you actually thought I liked the most annoying person ever! But then again, you do like Brick.. so it does make sense that you're so interested in them yourselves.." She continues to snicker as Blossom starts to turn red.

"So is it true Bloss? You like brick-head?" Bloom asks.

Blossom's face turns a deep red. "N-no! He's a disgusting little ba-baka! I don't know w-what you're all talking ab-bout!" She stomps off back to the table. I watch her cram another taco in her mouth.

Buttercup laughs even louder. "Buttercup! That's not very nice! Stop teasing her, I bet you do like Butch but who cares! It isn't nice to tease people like that." Bubbles scolds her.

"Stop teasing _her_? She was teasing _me_! And I don't like him at all! You know Mitch and I are kind of dating.."

"WHAT?!", we all scream in unison. I'm very surprised by this.

I look at Bloom who's eyes are bulging out of her sockets, Bubbles' mouth is hanging open, and Blossom is choking on her food. I almost fell backward.

Then we all start to shout over each other like yapping dogs..

"When did this start?!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"But I did! I thought I did..."

"I thought you hated Mitch!"

"Aw, that's cute!"

"Mitch and I wanted to be more than friends..."

"I don't remember you telling me."

"Do you guys really really like each other? And what about Butch?"

Buttercup nervously laughs,"It was just two small dates.."

"Omg two?!" Blossom and Bubbles start to squeal like little pigs.

Buttercup rolls her eyes, "Just stick to the point, the other two RRBZ are stronger and could actually defeat us.."

They nod but still giggle with every glance. I smile and shake my head at those two..

 **Bubbles' POV (Miyako)**

Aw Buttercup has a little boyfriend! That's so kawaii! Even though Mitch used to be a weird little kid with an annoying voice, puberty blessed him. He now has a messy mop of brown hair, a handsome smile, a muscular body, and a much deeper voice.

"When is the next you two will be going out again?" I ask her. She shrugs and mutters, "Not sure."

I sigh, she isn't into love that much. That's too bad. Mitch is actually a great guy, very adventurous and independent; like her.

"You have to tell us so we can style an outfit!" Blossom excitedly shouts. Bunny nods, "Yeah, it would be cool."

I smile at her but she just turns away to look out the window. I watch Bloom join her and they both watch the city. They seem like great friends. Buttercup finally has a friend who is much less girly than any of us, who likes sports, and who appreciates her humor just as much as she does.

I walk over to Blossom who is looking at a flower bouquet catalog. "What are you doing Bloss?"

"Planning BC's wedding!" She giggles and Bunny nods.

She points to a arrangement of white roses, "These look good. And so do those Magnolia's.. and of course Cherry Blossoms! Oh so many choices! How about Dahlias? Or maybe Peonies!"

"We have to find the cutest dress! It shouldn't be too frilly or too poofy. Maybe some pearls or beads? It should be white or maybe some green? Not lime because that's too tacky. Should we have lace trim? And how long should the train be?" I ask. They both look at me confused. "i don't know for sure.. It should match the flowers and of course the theme!"

We continue planning from the number of flowers to the details on the invitations.

"What are you guys up to?" Bloom asks. We all continue taking notes and looking through catalogs, "Oh just panning a wedding. So much to do!"

"Who's wedding? Do I know them?" She sits down looking at a wedding dress magazine. "Oh just Buttercup's." She gasps.

"Isn't that too soon? Like there wasn't even a proposal!"

"There should be Buttercups! Aw that would be cute!" Bunny gushes at a picture of small yellow buttercups.

Blossom responds calmly, "We know, it's just so fun! We can plan yours if you want."

She shakes her head, "I'm not even dating... you guys are crazy."

"Crazy awesome! Omg it should be here or at the beach or..."

There's a huge crash and the table goes flying, along with all of our wedding stuff.

"There is no wedding, and there never will be!You guys are so nosy!" Buttercup growls. "It's not like Mitch and I are getting married anytime soon.. We can barely agree on something to do." She rolls her eyes.

"Don't lose hope BC! All couples fight! It'll be okay, you two will get thro-..."

"Who said I was losing hope?! And what are you guys talking about? We're fine just... chill out!" She runs out of the room and flies off into the sky. Bloom shakes her head, "I'm gonna go follow her. I'll try and get her back." She then follows in BC's steps and disappears into the sky as well.

 **Regular POV**

Bloom manages to get Buttercup to come back on one condition; no more wedding plans. Back at the lab, everyone else cleans up the mess. What they didn't know was that Boomer was conscious and was listening very closely. Although nit all of the information was that useful, he was able to catch the part that the girls were aware of his brothers change. But because he was so tired, he ended up falling back into a deep sleep again. The girls all went home happy there was no monster to defeat that day. But as each hour and second passed, the new RRBZ were ready to conquer. They planned and planned and re planned. They were certainly ready. Question is; _Are the girls ready too?_

 **Sorry for taking a long time on this chap.**

 **Been going through some personal stuff and I also was on holiday.**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

 **~mads~**


	12. Something Is Very Wrong

**[2/24/17]**

 **Guys, it's been a while. For those of you who have been following this story and supporting me along the way, I just want to say thank you. I really really appreciate the feedback, PM's, and the original Powerpuff Girls series that inspired me to write, haha. To start up this story again I was reading my past chapters. For future notice, my style of writing has changed. The last time I updated was November 2015 and I'm sorry I'm lagging so much. I've had serious writer's block and I had a little bit of depression.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PPGZ, RRBZ, or any other characters except Bloom***

 **To recap, this story is about crazy mysteries and the return of the RRBZ. The girls must learn how to deal with these new problems as even more arise, time will stop for no one. Even superheroines. To know more, keep on reading and review!**

 **Regular POV**

It's a quiet night in New Townsville. The busy paced city in Japan has come to a slowing halt as the skies atmosphere turns a dark blue shade. All but one household is as quiet as a mouse. The RRBZ 'headquarters' was being used as a base for Brick and Butch. Now that they've gathered all the right parts needed for their ultimate plan of destruction, they're ready to make the next step. Their monkey 'Mama' pulled through with his side of the bargain, but the boys have a few more tricks up their sleeve. They planned on using Mojo until they find out Boomer's location, then they're going full attack on the PPGZ. And if they succeed, the monkey goes too. Long early morning hours turn into warm afternoon sunshine. The pair decide it's best to keep a low profile, especially during the day…

 **Buttercup's POV (Kaoru)**

The Professor had asked us to stay the night at the Lab because of Boomer's presence. Annoying baka couldn't crash back with his 'Mama' and his beloved brothers? I tried to assure the Prof. that Boomer will never be a threat. If he was found in the poor part of town near a dumpster, that would be the lightest of injuries. The Lab's guestrooms are comfortable, but the walls aren't thick enough. I could hear Momoko watching some superhero most of the night, what a geek. I trudge out of bed and go to the kitchen, following the smell of sizzling bacon.

"Eh? Bacon and eggs? What's the occasion," I ask while rubbing my eyes. "Any big plans for today?"

"Oh, kon'nichiwa Kaoru-San! Your plate will be ready in about two minutes", Miyako says cheerfully humming over the stove. "And nothing big planned, I'm just waiting for the Professor and everyone else to wake up, then maybe we'll look for the other two.." I knowingly nod and sit down at the kitchen counter, looking outside at the unusual cloudy/stormy sky. I turn on the T.V. to the morning news, patiently waiting for breakfast to be ready.

"Professor? Girls! Where's the Professor? I need to ask him a question right away!" Momoko comes in running at full speed. Her auburn mane sticking out in all directions and bags under the eyes. "Aha", she yells pointing out the window. She bolts towards the door, then appearing outside the window on the front lawn.

"What the hell was that all about?" I get up closer to the window and peer out. Momoko is flailing her arms around. The winds have picked up and sooner or later, Momoko will be struck by lightning. What an idiot..

"Oh no, what is she doing!" Miyako follows Momoko's tail and soon stands next to our crazy pink friend while trying to drag her back towards the Lab. I shake my head at the two as I help myself to some bacon. I suddenly hear a crash from down the hall following a series of screams and a flash of light. I quickly hit my instant-transformation button on my belt,

" _Powered Buttercup!"_

I fly down the hall and see a missing door from Boomer's room. Oh fuck…

 **Blossom's POV (Momoko)**

My eyes shoot open at the sound of something, like glass, breaking. I sit up and look at the alarm clock next to my bedside table, it's 3:56 a.m., who could be up? I squint at my bright surroundings, I had left the T.V. on from my marathon. I turn off the T.V. and wipe the drool from my mouth. I get up and decide to poke around the rooms. I press my ear to the Professor's door, I hear a faint humming noise and muffled voices.

"...there's a storm coming….powers…..unstable."

I gasp a little as I hear Ken's voice, "Attack time? Do….downtown..before everyone gets up...leave." I slowly sit down, my ear still pressed to the door. I hear some more muffled noises. The voices start to get a little louder and I hear foot movement coming. I scramble to get back to my room, I don't turn around until I'm safely on the inside of my bedroom door. I huddle under my covers and let myself fall back asleep to dream of my favorite superhero..

I hear something in the kitchen. I roll over in my bed and sprint down the hall. I see Miyako cooking and Kaoru watching T.V. My mind drifts back to earlier this morning, "Professor? Girls! Where's the Professor? I need to ask him a question right away!" My eyes avert from the girls to the window and back again. I become a little irritated from their blank stares. Out of the corner of my eye I see something by the door, maybe even a someone. I point to the door, trying to get their attentions off of me and sprint to the door. I run across the front lawn and try to keep my pink nightgown down as the winds become stronger. Out of nowhere I feel a tug at my arm, it's Miyako. I can barely hear her yelling against the wind and I don't care to listen. "Get off of me Miya! I'm fine!" I yell at her, trying to push her off of me.

"Momoko-Chan! Please come inside!" Miyako is yelling at the top of her lungs, inches away from my ear. I cover my ears and look out across the sky. There's a dark blue streak in skyline. Miyako notices it too. We both look at each other and sprint back to the Lab, something is very wrong.

 **Bubble's POV (Miyako)**

It's early in the morning and Momoko is already hyperactive. As I tried to drag her back inside the warm Lab, I notice a blue streak in the sky. We make eye contact and sprint back to the Lab. When we're inside I notice Kaoru isn't in the kitchen anymore. "Oh no no no, what's going on?" Momoko is pacing the floor while shoving strips of bacon into her face. "Miyako something is very wrong! Where's Kaoru? Kaoru!" I hear loud, swift footsteps coming from the hall, a sweaty Buttercup comes into the kitchen.

"Girls the door is gone, and, um, and there was a loud noise and I went 'oh no' and light and..", she pauses to take a deep breathe, "what I'm trying to say is, Boomer is gone." She slumps into a chair.

I gasp, "What? Are you sure?!" She nods, so the three of us go back to where Boomer's room would be to investigate. The door and frame appear to have been blown away, his bed is flipped upside down, clothes, sheets, and blankets thrown everywhere. Books from his shelf are scattered across the floor, some burned.

"Are you serious?" Momoko picks up a half singed book from the floor, "These comics need to be properly cared for! How dare he destroy these?" She continues picking up more comics. I look around the room trying to find a spot where he'd have escaped without Kaoru noticing.

"Hey Kaoru, did you notice him while Momoko and I were outside? We saw a blue streak that could've been from him flying..", I glance down, letting my voice trail off. Kaoru shrugs and starts to read a sports magazine. "Any word from the Professor?" Momoko sadly shakes her head and proceeds to stick her nose in a comic. I sigh and start to poke around the room myself. In one of the books I notice a small picture sticking out of one of the pages. I pick it up and hold up the picture. It's Brick, Butch, and Boomer from the first day the girls and I fought them… Except Brick and Butch's faces are crossed out. I drop the book and sit down, examining the picture more closely.

"What do you have there Miya?" The girls come closer to where I'm sitting. Momoko gasps at the photo while Kaoru laughs. A chill runs down my spine, we need to find the Professor and Ken, fast..

 **Thanks for reading and keeping up, haha. Hope you liked it, more later :)**

 **~mads~**


End file.
